Wedding Dress
by thejokirliveson
Summary: A puzzleshipping oneshot about a special day, and a wish.


JoKir: This is short and sweet. The credit for the art goes to the artist, not myself.

_Wedding Dress_

Everything is bathed in white; touches of silver and cerulean blue. Everything is perfect; like the wedding Yugi had been dreaming about the moment Atem had slipped down to one knee, as smooth as anything, and nervously proposed to his boyfriend, his partner, his _aibou_. The soft white carpet had been rolled down the wooden floor and flanked by wooden pews to create an aisle for both boys to walk down; the wedding reception would take place in a nearby room. The walls held beautiful white silk hangings, fringed in silver and blue and strung between the heavy beams of the roof.

Familiar people floated around the room, talking, finding their positions. His mother was in the front pew, already reaching for her handkerchief. His grandfather was ready at the end of the aisle, ready to walk him up. Beside him stood Kaiba, in place as Atem's father – a cousin was the only relation he had in this modern day. Yugi adjusted his tie – cerulean blue and silk – and brushed down his pristine black suit and white dress shirt. The music would place soon – ushering everyone to their seats and Yugi up to the alter; Atem would enter next, silver tie mostly like a touch crooked like in the dress rehearsal. But that was perfect; that was Atem. The first notes leapt up and the people sat down; Yugi took his first step towards forever, breath easing its way out parted lips. Stopping to take his grandfather's arm, he began the too-long yet too-short walk up the aisle to stand at the altar.

He turned, watched the entrance for his beloved, his forever. As the notes picked up, he remembered his wish – for one of them to wear the traditional white dress. It may not have been entirely practical in a relationship like theirs – but a wish was a wish. Yet Atem had seemed hesitant and then it was swept under the rug, never to be mentioned again. It had become the matching black suits and white shirts; the silver tie to Atem, the blue to Yugi. But as Atem glided into the room, Yugi found his wish completed. Atem's slender body was wrapped in a gossamer dress, fabric sweeping solidly along his shoulders in an attractive dip. A silk choker was placed at his throat, a beautiful cerulean blue gem in the hollow of his collarbone. His hair was brushed until it shone and was as smooth as silk. Atem looked uncertain, unsure, but his head was still held gracefully high, his deep eyes set upon Yugi, gentle smile upon his lips.

Loveliness radiated from Atem; the wedding goers were held captive by the stunning beauty of the "bride". Kaiba let Atem into the caring hands of Yugi; fingers tightened and clasped, gazes locked. Yugi didn't need to ask. Atem offered.  
>"I don't understand this world. I don't understand why the world's opinions on this changed and then changed back. I don't understand how this marriage exactly works beyond being tied together. I just understand that you're all that matters." Yugi fingered the dress gently before turning, holding Atem's hand, ready to step into forever with him. Atem clasped gently, part Pharaoh, part man, all grace. The vows were made to never be broken, the dance let them find their own world and Yugi felt himself chuckling when Atem gave him a gift – the ability to change the second figure on the wedding cake to a blushing bride.<p>

And a blushing bride was what he had – Atem found himself twirled out onto the dance floor enough he was becoming embarrassed. Yugi kept returning his hands to slender, silk-encased hips, pressing kisses to soft lips, as they slow-danced on the wooden floor. Others danced around them, but they only had eyes for each other. For a few moment or two, Yugi took Atem away from the lights and kissed him, making his head spin and his heart race. Making promises for another time, when the lights weren't so bright, the noise not so loud, the room not so occupied. But Yugi still wanted the last wedding night dance, even if they were so love-drunk they couldn't stand straight, so involved in each other that they couldn't be separated. Yugi took Atem's waist and Atem place a slender hand on his shoulder blade. And in the corner, beyond prying eyes, they began to dance to the song, slow and steady. That's where forever started. When crimson meets amethyst and won't look away. With their bodies pressed chest-to-chest, face nose-to-nose, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Knowing that the forever lay ahead of them, but being content with holding each other close tonight as they danced to the gentle music, feeling at home in a tale as old as time.

_Because to each other, they were all that mattered. _


End file.
